Fiore De Ciliego
by Many-Fictions
Summary: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

~ Woderwall -Oasis ~

L'Hiver arrivait à terme , le printemps prenait déjà sa place au sein du village de Konoha , un village ninja des plus tranquille , en effet , en ce moment , les missions étaient moins périlleuses que d'habitude et il y en avait moins , donc les ninjas avaient plus de temps pour eux , malheureusement pour la jeune fleure du village , ce n'était pas le cas . Elle courait dans tout les sens , elle était soit à aider à l'hôpital , soit à aider le cinquième Hokage , elle aidait , autant le jour que la nuit .

La pauvre gamine , elle se tuait à la tâche et elle n'avait même pas un merci , même pas de la Gondaime qu'elle servait éperdument en espérant un jour qu'elle la féliciterait , mais ce jour ne semblait pas arrivé .

La jeune femme , qui autre fois aurait hurlé pour avoir un simple merci , n'était plus là , comme disparue , elle devait être partie en même temps que son coeur avec son meilleur ami , dernièrement décédé , oui , le petit éclair de Konoha , celui qui ce battait pour faire régner la paix , celui qui avait fait battre son coeur dans les dernières semaines avant sa propre mort était parti emportant avec lui une grande partie de la Fiore Di Ciliego , pauvre demoiselle , du coup elle s'était renfermé sur elle même .

Et le fait , que ses amis tous autant qu'il soit la critiquait dans son dos n'arrangeait pas son moral qui était au plus bas , oui elle était au courant de toutes ces mesquineries faites et dites dans son dos , mais elle ne disait rien .

Elle essayait par tous les moyens de ce montrer insensible et distante , mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider quiconque en avait besoin , c'est pour ça qu'elle courait partout jours et nuits .

Sakura Haruno la jeune disciple de Tsunade , cinquième Hokage , meilleure amie de Naruto celui qui aurait dû être le septième Hokage , dix-huit ans , trois mois qu'il est mort ...Pensa la demoiselle qui s'octroyait une pause , assise sur le terrain d'entrainement de la team 7 elle regardait de ses yeux dépourvus d'émotion le ciel qui se couvrait au fil des minutes qui passaient puis la pluie arriva , déposant ses fines larmes transparentes sur les joues rosées à cause du froid de la kunoichi .

Elle regrettait le passé , mais elle sentait qu'elle allait regretter le futur .

C'est en regardant le ciel de ses pupilles émeraude tirant sur le turquoise qu'elle aperçut les contours d'un aigle dans le ciel , il se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage qui était toujours allumé , surement un message important raisonna t'elle .

L'Haruno se leva lasse de cette vie qu'elle menait , mais elle n'avait pas le choix , après tout c'était elle qui avait choisit cette voie .

Et c'est de ce pas nonchalant qu'elle vint rejoindre l'hôpital , sous les yeux vitreux d'un homme suspect caché dans l'ombre des bâtiments .

Pensive , elle chantonnait l'air de la chanson "Save Me" [De Remy Zero] , jugeant que ces paroles étaient parfaitement collé à son cas , oh oui , elles lui correspondaient .

La Blonde , qui était assise derrière son bureau tapa du poing sur celui ci , l'Aigle accrocher grâce à ses serres sur le dossiers d'une chaise la regardait d'un air impassible , comme son maître qui n'était pas directement présent dans la salle , mais qui voyait grâce à un jutsu à travers les yeux de l'oiseau .

L'Hokage avait en main , un petit bout de papier déclarant la guerre , tout ça à cause de cette nunuche rose , grogna la Gondaime , j'aurais dût m'en débarrasser il y a longtemps .

Elle ne se doutait pas que l'oiseau qui l'observait transmettait tout à son maître , puis elle se leva , se mettant dos à la jeune Shizune , elle se mit à observer le paysage qui au premier abord semblait si tranquille mais qui cachait en ce moment même un Nuke-Nin très recherché .

_ Tue la , avant qu'ils ne mettent la main dessus . Ordonna la blonde avec un air empreint sur le visage .

La jeune Fiore de Ciliego leva les yeux de son livre si passionnant , passant un regard sur sa montre ,elle constata que sa pause était fini , alors de son habituel pas nonchalant elle repartit vers les chambres de blessés , elle se devait de changer leurs bandages . Sakura passa ses mains dans les poches de la robe blanche ,habituellement fourni au infirmière , remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un mince rouleau de bandage blanc , elle se dirigea vers une pièce ou tous les outils étaient rangés , elle saisi alors une boite de bandages , mais alors qu'elle allait repartir , un coup sec et fort s'abattit sur la nuque de la jeune femme , lui faisant perdre connaissance .

_ Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part , murmura la brunette qui craignait de recevoir un poing de son maître qui était déjà saoule

_ Tu as été chez elle , à l'hôpital , sur le terrain de la team 7 , dans la forêt ? demanda Tsunade avec un air d'irritation sur le visage

_ J'ai fait tout Konoha ainsi que ses alentours , marmonna Shizune qui craignait de plus en plus la réaction de la Gondaime .

_ Les Enflures , ils l'ont eu ! Ragea t'elle

La Blonde renversa le bureau d'un coup de pied , l'Aigle n'était plus là , il avait rejoint son maître qui était à quelques kilomètres de Konoha , adossé à un arbre , dans le noir de la forêt , il attendait patiemment son coéquipier alors que l'Hokage criait , lançait , détruisait tout ce qui ce trouvait sous sa main .

_ Emmène moi les Anbus ! Gronda Tsunade .

C'est quelques minutes plus tard , après cette demande agressive , que les anbus , tous en tenue , arrivèrent dans le bureau , ils se mirent tous à genoux devant l'Hokage , signe de soumission , puis ils se relevèrent , leur visages respectif étaient caché par un masque aux diverses facettes .

_ C'est une mission de rang S que je vais vous confiez là , et je veut que cette mission soit réussie , cracha t'elle froidement

_ Hai Tsunade-Sama ! lâchèrent ils en coeur

_ Haruno Sakura , c'est faîtes enlevée par l'Akatsuki . soupira t'elle , consciente de la mission suicidaire qu'elle donnait , et vous allez la retrouver puis la tuer , enchaîna t'elle indifférente .

Partie 2

~Papa Roach - Last Resort ~

Naruto...Naruto...Tu viens encore et toujours hanter mes rêves , Naruto , tu me manques , Naruto.

_ Tiens , la gamine est réveillée on dirait , s'esclaffa un homme à la voix roc .

C'est quand ils s'arrêtèrent que la jeune fleure se rappela ce qui c'était passé ...Elle était tranquillement dans une salle de l'hôpital , avec ses bandages dans les mains quand elle est tombé inconsciente sur le sol à cause d'un coup ferme sur la nuque .

C'est avec un air las sur le visage qu'elle examina celui qui avait éclaté de rire , pourquoi avait il rit d'ailleurs ? Sakura étudia le physique de l'étranger avec un air préoccupé sur le visage , elle le connaissait , mais d'où ? Il avait la peau bleuâtre , des dents pointus ,et ...La cape de l'Akatsuki ?! Son visage se déforma sous la surprise . Kirigakure no Kaijin , le monstre du brouillard , autrement dit , Hoshigaki Kisame .

_ Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est connu , railla l'homme à la peau azuré .

Où était elle et que faisait elle avec ce démon ?! Sakura ce posait tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses , mais elle ne s'agita pas pour autant . A son avis si elle s'était débattu , elle aurait excité encore plus le titan qui était juste devant .

Mais bon sang , pourquoi suis je dans une forêt avec un criminel , un mal de crâne pas possible et attaché à Samehada , Samehada qui d'ailleurs lui volait tout son chakra .

La jeune femme poussa un long soupire avant de reprendre sa face impassible , elle venait de saisir ce qui ce passait et apparemment ça ne la choquait pas plus que ça , elle ferma les yeux , préférant continuer son rêve au cotés de Naruto plutôt que de rester là à bavasser avec un mécréant recherché .

Mais le criminel en décida autrement , il lui banda quand même les yeux , histoire de ne pas lui montrer où se situait leur repaire .

_ Alors , je ne me suis pas trompé , tu es bien Sakura Haruno ? Demanda t'il en remettant l'épée sur son dos avec Sakura dessus .

_ Si vous doutiez , fallait poser la question avant de me frapper . Souffla la rose .

_ Alors c'est bien toi , marmonna t'il un sourire aux lèvres , j'ai entendu pleins de trucs sur toi , gamine .

Sakura poussa un long soupire , ça faisait même pas dix minutes qu'elle était réveillée et on se moquait déjà d'elle , mais bon , elle avait l'habitude à force . Elle sentit le Nuke-nin repartir à toute vitesse , ne s'en préoccupant plus , elle replongea dans ses rêves , espérant de tout coeur qu'ils seraient plus beaux que la triste réalité terrestre .

La Bande d'Anbus qui était partie à la recherche de l'Haruno sous la demande express de l'Hokage , s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur une branche . Tous avaient le visage tourné vers leur chef , Neji Hyûga , détenteur du Byakugan .

Celui ci regardait les alentours cherchant quelconque traces de la disparue , il devait assassiner Sakura...Sakura la fille dont il était tombé follement amoureux , qu'est ce qu'il regrettait de lui avoir avoué . Oh si il ne lui avait pas avoué ça aurait était plus simple dans sa vie comme dans celle de sa bien aimée .

Tenten serait restée pour soutenir Sakura , il n'aurait pas souffert comme ça , et puis il n'aurait surement pas eut une mission comme celle la .

La tuer , c'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui .

Neji Hyûga mort en défendant celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde , le jeune homme poussa un soupir puis il activa son Byakugan .

Il détecta à quelques kilomètres d'eux , deux personnes et une troisième un peu plus loin , adossé contre un arbre .

Se doutant bien de qui il s'agissait , l'Hyûga se demanda si il devait laisser Sakura au main des criminels ou si il devait l'abattre de ses propres mains , qu'elle choix difficile .

Le jeune fixa la troisième personne , elle était loin mais il pouvait reconnaître son chakra , il était comme différent , c'est alors que la troisième personne tourna la tête en direction de Neji , malgré la distance , et les arbres qui les séparaient , elle s'était senti observé et avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers la personne qui le fixer .

L'Hyûga se sentit blêmir en reconnaissant les pupilles de l'individu , le Sharigan .

Il tourna alors la tête vers les autres anbus qui attendaient les ordres puis il secoua sa tête livide .

_ On rentre . annonça t'il froidement .

La troisième personne , qui avait activé son Sharingan avait observé de loin , les anbus qui s'étaient postés non loin d'eux puis repartir sans rien faire .

Étrange , pensa t'il .

L'Uchiwa regarda alors son coéquipier qui arrivait un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage , sans doute avait il trouvé ce qu'ils recherchés .

C'est sans regarder le paquetage de portait Kisame , qu'Itachi s'élança de branches en branches pour atteindre au plus vite le repaire , le temps était compté .

L'Hyûga rentra chez lui après avoir fait le rapport à la Gondaime , si elle savait qu'il lui avait mentit il se ferait tuer .

Neji avait depuis peu son appartement , non loin de la maison des Hyûga de la première branche , pour qu'il puisse intervenir si bataille il devait y avoir .

Que devait il faire , en tout cas , prendre une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal , et c'est ce qu'il fit , le jeune homme s'affala sur son canapé , se mettant à fixer bêtement son plafond blanc , il poussa son habituel long soupir .

Elle avait une chance de rester en vie avec les Akatsukiens , j'espère qu'elle sait se vendre , pensa t'il pour se consoler , ici elle n'aurait eut aucune chance , et puis là bas elle pourrait se faire des amis ...Non mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Neji , tu divagues mon vieux , ce sont des criminels sanguinaires , ils n'auront aucunes pitiés face à une femme aussi ...aussi...Sakura...Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?!

L'Hyûga tapa du poing le dossier de son sofa grisâtre .

Il venait de réaliser l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre

.

Note de l'auteur :

Et donc voilà la suite de la première partie du chapitre 1 que je viens de finir à exactement 05:40 du matin ,

Cool hein ., en plus je mangeais un sunday caramel en même temps...Je raconte ma vie (8)

Quoi qu'il en soit , comme pour la partie précédente , je demande un avis ,

Un avis sincère comme d'habitude , sinon ça ne sert à rien .

En espérant que je me sois améliorée pour les défauts relevés .

Si je ne me suis pas améliorée , merci de me pardonner .

Si c'est pire que la partie précédente , merci de le mentionner ,

Toutes critiques constructives est acceptées ,

Et pour ceux qui attendent de l'action ,

Rendez vous au chapitre prochain ,

Ou ca va swinguer .

Yeah (y)

Bisous

Calyalis .


	2. Chapter 2

Foo Fighters - Pretender

Une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux bleus ce dirigeait vers le bureau de son chef , d'un pas assuré , son visage qui n'exprimait aucunes émotions lui donnait de curieux airs de poupées de porcelaine , ses yeux dorés masquant un profond chagrin , amplifiaient son coté doux .

Elle était magnifique , une vraie beauté qui marchait dans les couloirs sombres , froids et humides du repaire principal de l'Akatsuki .

Son épaisse cape noire épousait parfaitement ses formes tandis qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts fins une feuille beige .

La jeune femme nommé Konan s'arrêta devant une grande porte en pierre , c'est en prenant une grande respiration qu'elle y pénétra sans même toquer à la porte faisant ainsi disparaître celui qui conférait avec son chef .

La jeune au cheveux bleuté ferma la porte derrière elle , puis elle déposa la feuille sur le bureau de verre .

La pièce était simple , quelques placards étaient encastrés dans les murs , une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le village d'Ame , le grand bureau en verre trônait au milieu de la pièce juste devant la grande fenêtre , trois fauteuils dont deux face à la baie .

La pluie s'abattait comme d'habitude , accentuant le coté sombre et triste de la pièce .

Devant elle se tenait le chef de l'Akatsuki , Pain , aux yeux étrangement envoûtants , le possesseur du Rinnegan .

Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que les flammes des bougies qui étaient disposées à divers endroits dans la pièce .

Il avait sur le visage de nombreux piercings noirs sur sa peau pâle , accentuant son coté macabre .

C'est avec un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres qu'il reposa le papier sur son bureau qu'il avait lût attentivement .

Itachi Uchiwa venait de lui annoncer l'arriver de la Rose dans l'équipe .

_ Sois heureuse , tu ne seras plus la seule . annonça t'il en souriant de plus belle .

Konan qui était jusqu'à lors impassible , vint s'asseoir en face de son ami d'enfance , affichant une mine un peu plus enjoué que la précédente .

Effectivement un peu de compagnie féminine ne lui ferait pas de mal , surtout qu'elle était entouré de goujats grossiers irrespectueux et incorrect .

Elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme avec un sourire sincère sur le visage , signe de remerciement surement .

Pain avait tout fait pour la combler , il fallait qu'elle ne manque de rien , mais ces derniers temps il avait vu partir en fumé toute la détermination de sa partenaire pour laisser place à une dépression .

C'est alors qu'il lui avait demandé "mais de quoi as tu besoin pour reprendre goût à la vie ? " Et elle lui avait simplement répondu " Un nouvel être à qui donner de l'amour ".

Malheureusement pour eux , avoir un enfant ne serait pas bien vu et puis il serait sans doute la cible d'un nombres d'attaques plus important , alors il eut une idée .

Dernièrement il avait lût dans un rapport d'un de ses espions qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses battrait de loin son maître , Tsunade .

Mais le plus époustouflant c'est qu'elle la battrait dans le domaine médical comme en combat .

Alors il avait réfléchis , longtemps puis le chef eut l'idée de faire passer ça comme un besoin indispensable pour l'Akatsuki , puis le fléau blond est réapparu.

C'est en poussant un long soupire qu'il se mit à admirer le visage aux traits fins de celle qu'il aimé depuis toujours .

_ Il faudrait peut être lui préparer une chambre , s'exclama Konan non sans cacher sa joie .

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite auberge à la sortie de la forêt , non loin de la frontière de Kawa .

Il faisait encore jour et d'après Sakura il devait être au alentours de Midi , et son ventre l'avait compris , il réclamait à manger .

Kisame qui allait couper les liens à l'aide d'un Kunai ce fit aussitôt arrêter par Itachi , qui défi les noeuds .

L'Homme à la peau bleuté soupira , haussant les épaules , il poussa brusquement Sakura pour reprendre Samehada sur son dos .

La jeune femme se releva sans aide , elle épousseta sa robe blanche pour se donner un air plus correct , elle regarda autour d'elle .

Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces du poisson et de l'Uchiwa , ils l'avaient laissé seule ? Ou elle avait rêvé ? Et si elle avait rêvé comment avait elle fait pour se retrouver ici ?

C'est Alors que la jeune femme rentra dans l'auberge cherchant du regard ceux qui l'avaient laissé et elle les retrouva , assit autour d'une table un verre en main .

Kisame qui l'avait remarqué lui fit signe de s'approcher ce qu'elle fit .

Pourquoi leur obéissait-elle ? Si ils la tuaient elle pourrait rejoindre plus rapidement Naruto . Ah oui mais non , elle avait fait la promesse de vivre aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait .

L'Haruno se dirigea donc vers la table des criminels , l'Hoshigaki tira une chaise inoccupée pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir .

_ Alors gamine , comment trouves tu le voyage ? demanda t'il son habituel sourire moqueur sur le visage .

Elle ne répondit pas face à cette provocation , elle préféra s'asseoir pour analyser les alentours .

_ Génial , une Itachi version dame , je sens que je vais m'éclater , annonça t'il sous le regard noir que lui lançait son partenaire .

Sakura regarda Kisame prendre son verre pour le porter à sa bouche , mais elle l'arrêta , posant sa délicate main sur le poignet de l'homme requin qui avait la peau rugueuse et froide .

_ Tu n'as pas vérifié , déclara l'Uchiwa plus froid que jamais .

La Rose retira sa main , posant son regard sur le frère de Sasuke , lui aussi avait bousillé sa vie .

_ Eh mais c'est qu'elle a un cerveau la gamine , moi qui la croyait dépourvu d'intelligence , se moqua Kisame .

Il reposa son verre sur la table avant de sortir un petit flacon de la poche de son pantalon , qu'elle drôle d'endroit pour ranger des choses que l'on peut facilement perdre , pensa Sakura qui le regardait faire .

L'Hoshigaki versa une goûte de la substance verte dans son verre , puis il attendit le verdict , si l'eau restait limpide il pouvait la boire , si elle devenait alors violette , le poison était présent et donc Kisame aurait fait un massacre pour trouver celui qui tentait de le tuer .

Quelqu'un toquait la porte du domicile du jeune Hyûga , quand il ouvrit la porte il put découvrir Ten-Ten , Ino et sa cousine Hinata .

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_ Toujours aussi froid Neji , remarqua Ino en pénétrant dans l'appartement suivit des deux autres filles .

_ On a apprit que Sakura n'était plus des notre , continua Ino

_ Comment ça plus des notre ? Demanda Neji

_ L'Hokage nous a annoncé que son corps avait été retrouvé mutilé dans la forêt . répondit-elle plus froide que d'habitude .

_ D'après nous elle c'est faite torturé , ajouta Ten-Ten .

Suite à cette annonce le jeune homme pâlit sous cette annonce choquante , il avait vu Sakura avec eux , pourquoi ils l'auraient tué , ce n'était pas logique .

_ Je peut voir le corps ? Demanda Neji légèrement suspicieux .

_ Impossible ,il vient d'être jeté dans la fausse commune . cracha Ino non sans cacher sa haine envers l'Haruno .

_ Oublis la Neji , elle n'était pas faite pour toi , dit Hinata qui était jusqu'à présent resté muette .

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous aviez contre elle , elle ne vous avez rien fait ! cria Neji hors de contrôle

Le visage d'Ino se décomposa face à la réaction du Hyûga , elle blêmit puis elle repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée suivit des deux autres filles , laissant Neji dans un désespoir total .

Ils étaient sortit de l'auberge , non ils ne devaient pas repartir , Kisame avait juste des comptes à régler avec le chef cuisinier qui avait tenté de l'empoisonner .

Sakura était assise dans l'herbe , adossé à un arbre , tandis qu'Itachi se tenait debout à coté d'elle , observant la scène .

Le pauvre homme , il n'avait aucunes chances contre Kisame .

Mais bizarrement le combat fut plus long et plus rude que prévu , Kisame fut même blessé et incapable de se soigner à cause d'un poison injecté dans son organisme , malgré ça , le chef cuisinier était mort , éventré par l'épée du déserteur .

Itachi regarda Sakura qui était agenouillé prés du monstre , mais elle ne semblait pas avoir peur , au contraire elle semblait confiante .

Elle passa ses mains sur le torse de Kisame pour l'examiner puis elle fit son rapport .

_ Cheville foulée , deux côtes fracturés et l'épaule déboîtée sans parler du poison qui se repend dans votre corps Hoshigaki-san .

Kisame fut surprit qu'elle le nomme ainsi mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas , c'était une marque de respect , ça lui rappelait le début de son amitié avec l'Uchiwa .

_ Et tu peut y remédier gamine ? demanda t'il .

_ Bien sur , mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de matériel .

_ Nous sommes à deux heures du repaire , est ce que ça peut attendre ? ajouta le requin .

Sakura passa ses doigts sur une petite plaie ouverte , elle regarda quelques instants la goutte de sang qui était sur son doigt .

_ Le poison peut attendre trois heures au maximum , donc dés l'arrivé il faudra qu'on t'injecte l'antidote , sinon je peut des maintenant commencer à soigner ta cheville et tes côtes .

_ Et pour l'épaule ? Questionna L'Uchiwa .

_ Je pourrais la remettre en place , mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal . rajouta la rose .

_ Oh je suis solide , tu peut y aller , répondit l'Hoshigaki un petit sourire aux lèvres .

Quel petit ange est tombé dans la fausse aux lions , pas de chance , pensa t'il .

Sakura entreprit de le soigner , faisant jaillir de ses mains une lueur de la même couleur que ses yeux .

Elle passa d'abord ses mains sur la cheville du démon , puis elle banda sa cheville avec le petit rouleau qui lui restait .

Elle s'attaqua ensuite au côtes puis elle s'arrêta quelque instants , Samehada l'avait vraiment vidé de toute énergie , mais elle lutta pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience puis sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte , Sakura remit l'épaule de l'Hoshigaki en place qui laissa s'échapper un rugissement de douleur .

Elle était douée et il fallait l'avouer .

Note de l'auteur :

Yeah alors , il est court , je sais

J'essaye de perfectionner mes descriptions ,mais je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça

Mais ça viendra un jour

J'aime beaucoup Neji 8)

Bon sinon comme d'habitude hein ,

Toute critique est la bienvenue ,

Tout compliment aussi x)

Sinon je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter

J'espère que ça vous a plut ,

On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ,

Calyalis .


	3. Chapter 3

Apologize - One Republic

Un blond était allongé sur un brancard , ses yeux bleus examinaient la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait , comme une salle d'hôpital avec cette odeur désagréable de désinfectant .

Il était torse nu , laissant à l'air sa plaie béante ainsi que sa bouche placer sur son coeur .

Ses cheveux long blond et soyeux , et ses yeux d'une extrême couleur bleu ciel auraient pût laisser penser que c'était une femme , mais non , Deidara , c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait était bien un homme .

L'Artiste regardait à travers la fenêtre , trois jours qu'il était revenu et personne n'avait demandé de ses nouvelles , personnes n'était venu le voir , personne n'était venu le soigner , il avait juste reçu un bouquet de fleur , apparemment c'était une nouvelle qui avait décidé de lui faire parvenir des fleurs plutôt qu'une carte.

Elle doit trouver ça plus chaleureux , et puis qu'est ce qu'elle aurait écrit sur une carte , elle me connait même pas , pensa t'il .

La pluie continuait de tomber , non , jamais il ferait beau dans ce pays de malheur , un bruit sourd le fit sursauter , la porte venait de s'ouvrir .

C'était un étrange homme , vêtu de la tenue d'Akatsuki avec un masque orangé cachant son visage .

_ Deidara-sempai ! S'exclama t'il en sautillant sur place .

_ Qu'es tu veut Tobi , hm ? Demanda t'il de son ton las

_ Tobi is a good boy ! Tobi est venu voir Deidara-sempai !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta visite . Grogna le blond

_ Mais Tobi à une grande nouvelle pour Deidara-semapi !

_ Si tu veut jouer c'est pas le moment , hm .

_ Mais non , Tobi vient annoncer à Deidara-sempai que son médecin ou plutôt son infirmière est arrivé ! Dit t'il toujours en sautillant

_ Mon médecin...

L'artiste ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se fit couper par l'arriver de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose suivit , du poisson et de ce maudit Uchiwa à qui d'ailleurs il lança un regard noir .

La Rose sentit les larmes montaient quand elle vit le blond allongé sur le lit , il ressemblait tellement à Naruto , mais elle ravala ses larmes , elle voulait conserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait .

La jeune femme fut pousser en avant par l'Hoshigaki qu'elle avait soigné quelques minutes auparavant .

C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le Blondinet , qui s'était redressé pour admirer la beauté de la gamine qui s'approchait de lui .

Alors que l'Haruno allait se mettre à l'examiner , Tobi , le coéquipier du blond , la prit dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer dans les airs puis il la reposa a terre .

_ Tobi est heureux , Tobi a trouvé un nouveau joué , dit il d'une voix enjoué

_ Sors de là toi ! Cria Kisame

Il poussa le garçonnet hors de la salle puis il en profita pour s'éclipser , laissant Deidara , l'Uchiwa et Sakura seul dans la chambre .

_ Alors c'était toi pour les fleurs ? Demanda Deidara .

Pour seul réponse il eut un faible hochement de tête , lui donnant une réponse positive à sa question .

La rose le poussa en arrière de façon à ce qu'il soit correctement allongé , puis elle l'examina avec son habituel chakra vert .

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit d'aider des criminels , oh mon dieu je suis une traîtresse , oui mais d'un autre coté ce serait barbare de les laisser dans de si piteux états . Ils ont le chic pour revenir en morceaux tous , pensa t'elle .

Alors qu'elle se m'était alors au travail , pour soigner le blond , l'Uchiwa lui était assit dans un coin sombre de la salle assit sur une chaise , observant attentivement la scène .

_ Hé tu t'appelles comment petite fleure , hm ? Questionna l'Artiste

_ Sakura , répondit t'elle seulement , toujours concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait

_ Ça te va bien , yeah !

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues , et apparemment c'était voyant vu que le blond ce mit à rire .

_ Ah mais t'es sensible aux compliments , se moqua t'il gentiment

_ Te moque pas , baka ! Dit elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête

_ Itaï Saky-chan ! formula t'il

Saky-chan... Naruto aussi l'appelait comme ça .

La Rose soupira , elle chercha un rouleau de bandes blanches du regard .

Itachi qui l'avait devancé lui tendit ce qu'elle recherchait , Sakura saisit le rouleau à ce juste instant elle frôla la main chaude de l'Uchiwa .

Le rouge au joues s'accentua puis elle se mit à bander la plaie du blond qui lança un regard mauvais au ténébreux .

C'était sa nouvelle oeuvre d'Art , et personne ne devait y toucher.

Il faisait déjà nuit à Konoha quand Neji sortit de son appartement pour prendre l'air .

Le jeune homme , à peine assit au pied d'un arbre se fit interpeller .

_ Pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? lui demanda une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien

_ Pourquoi tu es là ? la questionna t'il

_ Je t'ai vu sortir alors j'ai décidé de venir te parler seul à seul . Répondit une fille aux macarons sur la tête

_ Tu ne crois pas m'en avoir assez dit la dernière fois Ten-Ten ?

_ Je voulais m'excuser , tu sais très bien que je tiens énormément à Sakura et...

_ Tu tiens à elle ? Tu te fous de moi là ?! Des le décès de Naruto , tu l'as rejeté et tu t'es même moqué d'elle sous ses yeux !

_ J-Je suis désolé Neji , c'est que j'ai suivit les autres filles et...Elle s'arrêta essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son visage fin , j'ai été idiote , et je me suis fait influencer , Pardonne moi Neji

La Brunette se jeta dans les bras de son ami , se remettant à pleurer de plus belle , elle regrettait sincèrement tout ce qu'elle avait fait ses trois derniers mois , et elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner aux yeux de celui qu'elle aime .

Note de l'auteur :

Alors ,alors , que dire ?

Hm je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ,

J'avoue que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres , mais je suis pressée ,

Pressée , pressée comme une orange ? x)

Bon ok je suis fatiguée

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que moi x)

Oui j'ai essayé de le faire un petit peu plus romantique et amusant ,

Mais ça a raté , j'ai sortit Tobi au tout début

Bisous Calyalis


	4. Chapter 4

The Fray - Heartless

Après que la rose eut fini de soigner le blond , elle fut saisi par le poignet et tirer jusqu'au bureau du chef , par l'Uchiwa . Il toqua , attendant patiemment devant la porte jusqu'à entendre un "Entré" assez fort de Pain , voulait il effrayer sa nouvelle recrue ? Surement .

Itachi pénétra dans le bureau , suivit de l'Haruno qu'il tenait toujours par le poignet .

La porte se referma automatiquement derrière eux , naturellement , l'Uchiwa prit place dans un fauteuil tandis que Sakura était toujours debout près de la porte , à attendre qu'on lui dise quoi faire .

Après tout elle était entourée de trois des nuke-nin les plus dangereux du monde ninja , un faux pas et elle rejoignait Naruto .

La femme aux cheveux bleus la regarda attentivement , puis sentant son malaise , elle décida de lui adresser la parole , sans pour autant prendre une voix douce .

_ Viens t'asseoir . Lui dit elle en désignant d'un coup de menton le fauteuil à coté de l'Uchiwa .

La fleur s'exécuta , elle s'assit sans dire un mot , puis elle se mit à contempler l'extérieur , il pleuvait , il faisait déjà nuit , mais cela restait une vue incroyable à admirer .

Konan suivit son regard puis elle lui fit un petit sourire .

_ Je sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'un nouveau arrive il contemple le paysage . Annonça Konan

_ Surement parce qu'il n'a jamais prit le temps de l'admirer ,ajouta Sakura de sa voix sans émotions .

Le chef fut surprit de voir qu'elle osait parler , n'importe quels autres membres leur jour d'arrivé n'avait osé parler ,et en plus il s'attendait à voir une jeune femme têtue et obstiné prête à mourir pour ne rien dévoiler de son village , mais au lieu de ça , il vit une personne sans aucunes émotions , si ce n'est la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux .

Comme Konan les mois suivants la mort de Yahiko .

_ Sakura Haruno , moi Pain , le chef de l'Akatsuki te propose d'intégrer l'organisation . Dit il de la même voix que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose

_ Ca fait un petit moment que je l'avais comprit et puis je suis sûre que même si je refuse je serais forcée de l'intégrer .

L'Uchiwa regarda l'Haruno , pourquoi réagissait elle comme ça alors qu'elle était toute sage lors du trajet ? Serait elle entrain de se rebeller ? Ou bien restait elle , elle même ?

Chasse le naturel et il revient au galop , pensa la jeune fille .

_ Alors tu restes ? Demanda Konan

_ Je n'ai pas trop le choix . répondit Sakura

_ Bien , alors que les choses soient clair , tu vas devenir le medic nin de l'Akatsuki , a partir de maintenant , nous pouvons te déranger à tout moments pour que tu soignes un membre ou pour partir en mission , est ce bien comprit ?

_ Je suis censée répondre quoi , un oui maître ? soupira Sakura

_ Oui chef ça suffit , mais maître c'est bien aussi , commenta t'il avec un sourire taquin sur le visage .

_ Hum , faut pas exagérer non plus .

_ Et pour sa chambre ? L'interrogea sa partenaire bleuté

_ Ah oui , tu occuperas la chambre d'Hidan le temps que les travaux se finissent dans la tienne .

_ Hum . répondit elle seulement .

_ Je n'ai rien oublié ? demanda t'il à son amie intime

_ L'entrainement . soupira Konan

_ Kisame s'occupera de toi quand il aura du temps libre .

_ Bien .

Konan se leva du bureau sur lequel elle était assit puis elle fit signe à Sakura de la suivre .

_ Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre .

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bureau , laissant Pain et Itachi seul .

_ Cette mission ? S'enquit-il de demander

_ Hun , j'ai été surprit par son comportement , nombres de fois . Dit simplement Itachi

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le premier jour , nous sommes aller dans une auberge pour déjeuner , et on la laissé seule dehors , elle n'a même pas cherché à s'enfuir , elle nous a même cherchés .

_ Étrange .

_ Quand Kisame c'est battu et donc blessé , elle l'a soigné sans même qu'on lui ai demandé .

_ Et Deidara ?

_ De nouveau sur pieds .

_ Bien , tu peut disposer .

Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs , Konan vint ouvrir la porte de la chambre de ce qu'elle espérait être sa nouvelle amie .

L'Haruno remercia la jeune femme d'un simple hochement de tête , puis elle rentra dans la pièce assez spacieuse .

Les murs était gris , le sol était d'un violet assez pâle , deux lits deux places , un près de la fenêtre et l'autre près de la porte , deux coffres , un au bout de chaque lit , un table de chevet entre les deux lits ou reposait un bougeoir doré dessus . Une bibliothèque remplit de livres était près de la porte , et une grande armoire en chêne était disposée juste en face des deux lits . Une porte à droite de l'armoire menait à la salle de bain .

Sakura s'avança dans la pièce , examinant chaque détails , elle remarqua un collier accroché au dessus du lit près de la fenêtre , un collier de Jashiniste .

La chambre était simple , mais plaisante .

C'est avec un léger sourire que Sakura se retourna vers Konan .

_ Merci . murmura t'elle .

_ Par contre ce soir tu ne dîneras pas avec nous , Histoire qu'on leur annonce la nouvelle , je ferais en sorte à ce qu'on t'emmène de quoi manger .

_ C'est gentil , mais je n'ai pas faim .

_ Si tu cherches de quoi t'habiller , elle désigna l'armoire d'un coup de tête , il y a tout la dedans , bonne nuit Sakura-chan

_ Bonne nuit Konan.

Sakura se dirigea vers l'armoire ou elle en retira des vêtements au hasard , puis elle partie dans la salle de bain , elle avait bien besoin de se laver , trois jours d'épuisement , il fallait bien qu'elle se détende un peu .

Une fois revêtu , de ses sous vêtements et d'un tee shirt noir trop grand pour elle , la rose sortit de la salle de bain , se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque , puis elle regarda tout les livres qu'elle contenait .

Sakura en saisit un qui avait l'air plus intéressant que les autres , puis elle s'allongea sur le lit qui lui était destiné , elle ouvrit son bouquin assez poussiéreux qui traitait de médecine , évidement , puis elle le lut , sans remarquer que le temps passait assez vite .

Elle fut déconcentrée par un grincement , son "colocataire" arrivait il ?

Apparemment oui .

La medic-nin observa le nouvel arrivant qui l'avait déconcentré , il était grand , et il avait une carrure imposante .

Le jeune homme la toisa du regard , ses yeux d'un violet profond était magnifique , ses cheveux argentés coiffés vers l'arrière lui donnait une classe hors du commun , sa cape d'Akatsuki entre ouverte laissait entrevoir ses abdos .

Devant ce magnifique spectacle , Sakura détourna le regard du fameux Hidan , pour ce re concentrer sur son livre .

_ Alors c'est toi la nouvelle , gamine ? Demanda t'il avec un ton arrogant , ce qui surprit la jeune femme .

_ Euh..O-oui c'est bien moi . bredouilla t'elle

_ Et il te plait mon tee shirt , gamine ?

_ Ah euh..Je suis désolée je ne savais pas quoi mettre pour dormir , j'ai pris au pif et euh...

_ Ouai , je veut pas de tes explications du va me le rendre .

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi , vous n'en mettez même pas .

_ Hé me vouvoie pas , on dirait qu'tu parles à un vieux , gamine , tu peut le garder le tee shirt , j'taquine , j'en met pas .

Et c'est sous les yeux de Sakura qu'il se déshabilla sans pudeur avant de se glisser dans son lit , pour s'endormir .

_ Bonne nuit gamine , tu n'oublieras pas d'éteindre les bougies .

_ Bonne nuit Hidan-san .

La jeune femme referma son livre , le posant sur la petite table de chevet avant de souffler sur les bougies pour les éteindre.

Note de l'auteur :

Oui je rage !

J'avais bien écrit mon chapitre en avance , et puis

POUF

Je l'ai supprimé comme une idiote -'

Enfin bon ,

Bonne lecture ,

Bisous Calyalis


	5. Chapter 5

Blood In My Eyes - Sum 41

Le bruit sourd de l'Orage qui grondait dehors réveilla Sakura en sursaut qui regarda la pièce d'un regard paniqué .

Puis elle se souvint d'où elle était , la rose se sortit alors de son lit constatant que son "colocataire de chambre" était sorti sans même avoir prit la peine de la réveiller , qu'elle mauvaise impression allait elle donner aux autres membres .

La jeune femme poussa un soupire au moment ou Kisame , un homme à l'apparence sadique et méchant qu'elle avait apprit à connaitre la veille , et en faite , il était plutôt marrant pour un criminel .

Elle sourit au garçon qui était entré avec fracas dans sa chambre .

_ Hé mais tu es réveillée ! S'exclama l'Hoshigaki

_ Je viens de me lever , dit elle tout simplement

_ Kisame ! Cria un autre homme qui venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle , Ce ne serait pas un tee shirt d'Hidan ? Demanda le blond .

Elle baissa la tête , observant son tee shirt , puis elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer , la gamine , c'était son surnom , hocha positivement la tête sous le regard effaré du blondinet .

_ Il t'en a passé un ?! Moi je lui en ai demandé un , une seule fois , et il a essayé de me découper pour me donner à Jashin ! Cria Deidara outré

Un petit rire échappa à Sakura , la première fois qu'elle riait depuis bien longtemps ,et grâce à un criminel , comme quoi , ils n'étaient pas vraiment des monstres , quoi qu'il restait à découvrir les autres membres ...

Face au rire de la jeune femme , les pommettes du déserteur d'Iwa prirent une couleur rosé , il croisa les bras sur son buste prenant une petite mine de boudeur , elle l'avait vexé ?

_ Gamin . Soupira le démon de la brume , Sinon j'étais venu te demander si tu voulais venir te promener avec moi et par la même occasion , essayer de retrouver l'Uchiwa . Annonça Kisame .

_ Woo c'est un rancard ?! Questionna Deidara

_ Mais non abruti ! J'essais de sympathiser !

_ Ouai en lui donnant un rendez vous !

_ Mais ça n'a rien d'un rendez vous , c'est juste historie de la faire sortir d'ici !

Et une dispute s'engagea entre les deux , alors qu'à coté Sakura les regardait un petit sourire en coin sur le visage , elle fouilla dans son armoire ,prenant quelques affaires qui lui était destinées , puis elle parti dans la salle de bain sans que les deux autres ne se rendent compte de rien .

Au bout d'un moment , la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain en tenue d'Akatsuki , une tenue commune , elle enfila sa cape , puis elle constata que leur petite chamaillerie , n'était pas fini alors elle décida d'y mettre un terme.

_ Nous y allons , Hoshigaki-san ?

Un sourire de vainqueur s'installa sur le visage du requin qui sortit sans rien ajouter , considérant qu'il avait gagné la bataille , sur ses pas , Sakura le suivait curieuse de savoir comment allait réagir les autres membres à sa vue .

Deidara était toujours dans la chambre en train de fulminer contre le démon qui lui volait son oeuvre d'art après il se mit à les suivre ,ils rentrèrent dans le salon ou tout les membres étaient rassemblés , sauf deux . Itachi et Pain .

Le chef n'était pas là , ce qui surprenaient les autres , normalement il lui aurait mit les pendules à l'heure , lui aurait expliqué toutes les règles , mais apparemment , soit il n'en avait rien à faire , soit il lui faisait confiance , et dans les deux cas c'était plutôt bizarre .

A la vue de la rose , l'énergumène au masque orangé ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur celle ci qui ne sembla pas surprise , mais qui le laissa faire , ensuite , l'autre femme du groupe la salua d'un simple signe de la main , le Jashiniste quant à lui , la regarda de son habituel air hautain .

_ Enfin réveillé la paresseuse .

Elle ne répondit pas , d'après ce qu'elle analysait , Hidan , avait une apparence légèrement je-m'en-foutiste , moqueur et idiot , mais en faite , il était très gentil , taquin mais gentil.

Balayant la salle de son regard émeraude , elle s'arrêta sur un homme qui semblait assez jeune , son visage divisé en deux partie , une blanche et une noire , ses cheveux soyeux était d'un vert vif , ses yeux jaune avaient l'air de briller sous la lueur des bougies autour de lui , rien à dire , il était franchement mignon .

Remarquant qu'elle fixait les personnes présentent dans la pièce chacun leur tour , Konan se posta à coté de la nouvelle recrue .

_ Alors , le gars là bas , aux cheveux vert , c'est Zetsu , et lui la bàs qui compte ses billets c'est Kakazu , les gars j'vous présente Sakura .

Elle examina le fameux Kakuzu , qui se tenait assit sur une chaise , il comptait les liasses de billets qu'il déposait soigneusement sur la table face à lui . Sa tenue d'Akatsuki camouflée son corps mais on pouvait deviner une carrure imposante et musclé , il avait également la peau mate et des yeux légèrement plus foncés que ceux de la jeune fille ses cheveux étaient cachés par une capuche grisâtre ainsi que le bas de son visage par un masque noir , ce qui lui rappela instantanément son ancien professeur Kakashi .

La recherchait il , au moment ou elle faisait connaissance avec les criminels ? L'avaient ils déclaré nuke-nin ? Qu'allait il se passer si ils la retrouvaient ? Devait elle rester avec eux ?

Elle se posait pleins de questions , mais Kisame l'interrompit dans sa réflexion .

_ On y va gamine ?

La gamine acquiesça puis elle repartit , suivant de près l'Hoshigaki qui sortait du salon , pour partir à la recherche de l'Uchiwa qui n'était pas rentré cette nuit et ça l'inquiétait .

Au bout d'une bonne heure , à parcourir nombres de couloirs , ils arrivèrent tout de même à l'extérieur , l'orage avait cessé , mais les nuages restaient présent et menaçant .

Alors qu'ils marchaient tout en bavardant , de la pluie et du beau temps , Kisame remarqua qu'en réalité il parlait tout seul , il regarda autour de lui , mais il n'y avait aucune traces de la gamine , alors pensant qu'elle c'était enfuit il rentra au repère , alors qu'en faite , elle c'était juste perdu , ils recherchaient Itachi et maintenant , elle recherche Itachi et Kisame .

L'Haruno accéléra le pas , espérant tomber sur l'un des deux , car elle avait oublié le chemin pour rentrer au repère et même , elle si elle le trouvait , quel couloir fallait il prendre pour retomber sur le salon ? C'était un labyrinthe .

Puis au bout un moment de marche , elle reconnu au loin , une cape noire aux nuages rouges , Sakura s'en approcha silencieusement puis elle s'assit à coté de la personne qui n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa , assit sur les planches en bois ,qui servait surement au pécheurs autrefois , donnant une vue sur un lac à l'eau troublée par la tempête .

Il semblait pensif , mais il tourna quand même la tête vers la jeune femme , ayant reconnu son chakra au loin il n'avait était surprit de la voir arriver .

Elle regardait les horizons , un petit sourire au lèvre , une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux , en quelques heures elle avait changé , elle reprenait petit à petit vie aux cotés des plus grands criminels du monde .

Qu'elle était bizarre .

_ Uchiwa-san ?

Il battit des paupières sortant de sa contemplation , limite de sa fascination pour lui adresser seulement un petit "Hum " interrogatif , bizarrement quand elle lui parlait , elle évitait de le regarder , peut être était elle gênait en sa présence ou le craignait elle au point de ne pas vouloir lui parler ?

_ Vous avez inquiété Hoshigaki-san vous savez , il ne faut pas partir comme ça sans prévenir .

Itachi arqua un sourcil lui qui était pourtant impassible restait stupéfait face à cette annonce , elle lui donnait ...Des conseils ?! A lui , Itachi Uchiwa ?!

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme , un grand sourire sur le visage , ses yeux toujours aussi pétillant de joie , ses pommettes rosies à cause du froid , ses beaux cheveux roses pâles qui encadraient parfaitement son visage , lui donnaient des airs d'ange .

_ Il tient beaucoup à vous .

L'Uchiwa reprit sa face impassible , il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il montre sa face sensible ou tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis sa vie d'Akatsuki allait s'effondrer . Il se leva alors , tendant sa main à la demoiselle qui s'empressa de la prendre pour se lever à son tour , puis ils rentrèrent aux repère sans dire un mot .

Pain , les attendaient sagement assit sur le canapé du salon , cette fois il n'allait pas la manquer la gamine .

Petite note de l'auteur :

Que dire ?

Ah et bien je ne sais pas trop .

D'abord je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ou fautes de frappes

Je m'excuse aussi parce que ce chapitre est très court , je le sais bien

Donc voilà , j'espère qu'il vous a plût

Comme d'habitude , toutes critiques constructive est bonne à prendre alors n'hésitez pas .

Bisous Calyalis.


	6. Chapter 6

No More Sorrow - Linkin Park

Alors que Pain s'apprêtait à hurler sur Sakura , parce qu'il avait bien crût qu'elle c'était échappée , une secousse fit relever la tête à la rose, c'était rare qu'au pays de la pluie il y ai des séismes .

Elle regarda l'Uchiwa qui était à ses cotés ,il avait tenu à venir la défendre , le brun avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés , et le chef le fixait , que ce passait il dehors ?

En tout cas ce n'était pas un séisme ordinaire , la jeune femme posa un regard interrogatif sur le roux qui poussa un long soupire en s'asseyant sur le chaise de son bureau .

_ Tes amis ton retrouvés . Annonça t'il sans une once de sentiment .

Sakura ne tiqua pas , préférant hausser les épaules , ils étaient la pour elle et elle n'en avait rien à faire , qu'elle drôle de femme .

Leur a t'elle donné la position du repère ? Ce demanda le détenteur du rinnegan , Ou dois je lui faire confiance ?

Konan déboula dans le bureau comme une tornade , avec une mine anxieuse sur le visage , la jeune femme s'agita devant son amant , bien qu'elle s'avait qu'il détestait ça .

_ Ils ont réussi à fissurer le toit ! S'inquiéta Konan .

La rose porta son regard vers l'Uchiwa qui ouvrit les yeux , elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela paraissait impossible que des ninjas eu réussi à faire une brèche dans le bâtiment .

A par si...

_ Un jutsu protège le bâtiment , dit Itachi avec de nouveau sa voix impassible .

Il avait activé son sharingan , ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait su répondre à sa question mentale , il avait tout simplement lût dans ses pensées .

Ne lisez plus dans mes pensées Uchiwa-san , ou vous le regretterez , pensa la demoiselle Haruno en plissant des yeux , accentuant son coté enfantin .

Itachi prit ça comme un défit , il lança un regard au chef qui poussa son habituel long soupir .

_ Tous dans le salon , maintenant .

Alors qu'ils se rendaient tous dans le salon , Sakura continuait de râler intérieurement ce qui amusa l'Uchiwa qui ne montra rien , il préférait la fixer , il avait une chance sur cinq pour se retrouver avec elle , alors autant garder un bon souvenir d'elle , non ?

Il vit ses joues s'empourprer , surement avait elle remarqué qu'il la regardait .

Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça , pensa la rose .

Itachi tourna la tête puis il rentra à son tour dans le salon suivit de Sakura qui était toujours rouge .

Qu'avait elle fait au bon dieux pour qu'il la regarde comme ça ?

Elle se mit à fixer bêtement le sol , attendant la quelconque information qu'allait donner le chef .

_ Tout le monde est là , c'est parfait .

_ Ça va coûter chère le changement de repère , soupira Kakuzu

_ Changement de repère ? Demanda Sakura

_ Avant de les tuer , il fit une pause en regardant Hidan et Kisame , je vais vous donnez les coordonnées de votre nouveau repère .

Le chef donna un petit parchemin à chacune des équipes , Kakuzu et Hidan partaient à Taki , Deidara et Tobi iraient à Iwa , Zetsu à Suna , tandis que Kisame et Itachi se rendraient aux alentours de Konoha .

Alors l'Uchiwa avait eu raison de profiter de la rose , il ne la re verrait plus pendant un moment , et encore fallait il qu'elle arrive à terminer les missions que lui donnerait le chef .

_ Et elle va où Sakura ? S'empressèrent de demander Kisame et Deidara .

_ A Konoha , avec nous . Répondit simplement Pain .

_ Yes ! Cria Kisame tout content .

Bizarrement Itachi fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait être avec lui , il pourrait la voir plus souvent et puis il se sentirait moins seul , oui car curieusement , il se sentait bien en sa présence , comme avant avec sa mère .

L'Uchiwa fut prit d'un sentiment de nostalgie puis il se dirigea comme tout les autres vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide , ils avaient que dix minutes pour préparer leurs affaires .

Sakura avait suivit Hidan qui la mena a leur chambre , étrangement le jashiniste tenait une sale tête , un mine boudeuse , pire qu'un enfant .

Une fois seul dans la salle , Sakura s'assit sur son lit et fut surprise qu'Hidan la prenne dans ses bras .

_ Hé ? Hidan ?

_ Tu vas me manquer Gamine .

_ On ce connait presque pas , fait pas comme ci on été meilleurs amis du monde

_ Tu as quand même été ma colocataire de piaule gamine

_ Une soirée

_ Une soirée c'est beaucoup

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer , Grand gamin !

Elle esquissa un sourire , en le serrant plus fort contre elle , ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup mais le courant passait bien entre eux , ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes .

_ On se revoit dans deux mois , paresseuse

_ Autant de temps ?!

_ Hé ouai , ça va être dur , deux mois sans moi

_ C'est clair !

La rose lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes puis elle prit un petit sac ou elle mit ses affaires personnelles , ainsi qu'une tenue .

Elle mit son chapeau d'Akatsuki sur la tête , puis elle se remit à suivre Hidan dans les nombreux couloirs , ils aboutirent enfin sur le toit ou elle alla rejoindre Konan , Kisame , Itachi et Pain qui l'attendaient .

Elle évita un nombres étonnant de cadavres , apparemment ils avaient fait le ménage pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs sacs respectifs .

L'Hyûga observait depuis le toit de son appartement ses Anbus partirent pour une mission de rang S , plus importante que la dernière vu qu'Asuma les accompagnait .

Pourquoi Tsunade ne voulait elle pas qu'il les rejoignent ? Avait elle découverte la supercherie ?

Le jeune homme soupira , mais il fut bien vite rejoins par son amie aux macarons qui le coupa dans sa réflexion .

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? Demanda une voix féminine

_ Je ne sais pas , répondit il

_ Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air angoissé ...

_ Je vais très bien , merci de t'en préoccuper Ten-ten .

_ C'est normal ! On est ami , non ? S'exclama t'elle en souriant

_ Ouai , Ouai , on est ami...

_ Bon aller , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est une longue histoire et puis je ne sais pas si je devrais te la raconter .

_ Tu sais que tu peut tout me dire à moi , je ne dirais rien , comme une tombe .

_ Alors , allons ailleurs.

_ Oui , monsieur !

Elle se mit à sauter de toits en toits accompagné de son ami Neji , un petit sourire aux lèvres , il lui faisait de nouveau confiance et ça lui faisait terriblement plaisir .

Une fois au milieu d'une plaine , non loin du village , le jeune homme vint s'asseoir au beau milieu des fleurs sauvage , laissant un groupe de papillons de tout coloris s'envoler .

Ten-Ten s'installa a ses cotés , légèrement perturbé par le comportement de son ami .

_ Pourquoi une plaine ?

_ Surement le seul endroit ou je ne suis pas espionné et sous écoute .

_ Pourquoi tu es espionné ?!

_ J'ai fais une énorme connerie et ils doivent s'en douter .

_ Neji ?

_ Quand elle m'a envoyé en mission pour éliminer Sakura , je me suis arrêté sur une branche puis j'ai activé mon byakugan cherchant n'importe qu'elle trace de vie de l'Haruno , puis je l'ai vu , accompagné de deux akatsukiens , et je suis retourné au village , sans avoir pu l'approcher , peur de me faire tuer ? certainement et puis je n'aurais pas eu le courage de lever la main sur elle , ils ont dû se douter de ma connerie et du coup ils veulent des preuves avant de m'achever .

La jeune femme ne répondit rien , préférant le consoler , comprenant son choix , elle le serra dans ses bras, une aura réconfortante émanait de la jeune femme , elle resterait une tombe , elle ne dirait jamais rien même sous la torture .

Elle l'avait trahis une fois , et elle n 'allait pas recommencer .

Un bruit cassa l'étreinte des deux ninjas et une fumée blanche apparut devant les deux jeunes , elle ce dissipa rapidement , laissant apparaître...Sasuke Uchiwa.

Petite Note de L'auteur :

Uhuhuh alors ,

Il est beaucoup plus long ce chapitre , je sais

Mais c'est parce qu'il ce passe plus de chose et que

Comme la rentrée approche à grands pas et que

Je ne sais pas si d'ici là je vais pouvoir mettre un nouveau chapitre

Eh bien j'en est fait un très long

En espérant qu'il vous plaise

Bisous Calyalis


	7. Chapter 7

This is War - 30STM

Alors que Sasuke s'agenouillait devant Neji Hyuuga , d'autres se précipitaient à toute vitesse dans la forêt séparant le pays de la pluie du pays du feu .

Même la nouvelle recrue s'élançait à toute vitesse sur les branches , arrivant au même niveau que l'Hoshigaki .

Le silence était pesant , lourd , personne ne parlait , le chef lui en voulait il encore ? Il avait tout de même crût qu'elle s'était enfuit alors qu'il n'en était rien .

De toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir , pour le moment elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie , bien qu'ils soient de redoutables criminels , elle les aimaient , gentils , marrants , tous sauf ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de l'Akatsuki .

Accélérant légèrement le pas elle dépassa l'Uchiwa qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard , bizarre non ? Lui qui la fixait comme si il allait la bouffer la dernière fois .

Elle arriva enfin au niveau du chef qui ouvrait la marche avec Konan , elle le regarda avec insistance .

Il la remarqua puis il soupira , esquissant un léger sourire , cette gamine avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir , une gentille gamine tombée dans la fausse au lion .

Le chef la regarda ralentir pour finalement donner un coup de coude dans les cotes du démon de la brume qui étouffa un rire .

_ Hé Konan tu connais la blague du mec qui court et qui tombe ? Demanda l'homme à la peau bleu

_ C'est quoi le truc Kisame ?

_ Héhé , beh y'en a pas , c'est toujours les meufs qui tombe

Et sans crier garde il tapa dans le dos de la femme aux cheveux bleus qui tomba de la branche sur laquelle elle allait se poser manquant de s'écraser à terre elle retomba tout de même sur ses pieds .

_ Kisame je vais te tuer ! Hurla t'elle la rage au ventre

Elle criait continuant de frapper gentiment Kisame sur le sommet de son crâne alors que lui et Sakura continuait d'étouffer leur rire . Ces deux la s'entendaient vraiment bien quand on y pensait .

Au bout d'un moment Konan les rejoints dans leur fou rire , ne se retenant plus , Sakura explosa littéralement de rire en se tenant les côtes tout en s'appuyant sur Kisame qui la tenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe .

Les trois garnements rigolaient alors qu'Itachi et Pain les regardaient .

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas , Pain se réjouissait de voir celle qu'il aimait reprendre peu à peu vie .

Deux jours seulement qu'elle était avec eux et deux jours qu'elle donnait la pêche à tout le monde .

L'Uchiwa était assit à son chevet observant chacun de ses traits fins , il repensa enfin au pacte qu'il avait passé auparavant avec Neji puis Tenten qui c'était incrustée dans la conversation .

Sasuke soupira , comment pouvait il se trimbaler trois personnes au lieu d'une ? Comment avait il pût se résoudre à accepter .

Il devait juste prendre Neji dans son équipe pour remplacer Juugo et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec les deux jeunes Hyuuga et Tenten ... Tenten ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue .

C'était sa meilleure amie dans le temps .

Quand il s'éclipsait des soirées Ichiraku organisé par Naruto c'est Tenten qu'il allait voir pour tout lui confier , ne voulant pas mettre tous ses ressentit sur le dos de l'Uzumaki ou de l'Haruno .

Il c'était lié avec elle lors d'une mission de rang A et depuis il était resté proche alors quand elle lui avait demandé de le rejoindre il n'avait pas pût refusé , et pareil pour Neji , il était un bon ami à lui , un bon combattant et un futur atout pour son équipe , alors il ne pouvait lui refuser également sa requête .

Contemplant silencieusement le visage de la brunette , Sasuke sentit ses paupières se fermer petit à petit , succombant au charme de Morphée sa tête se logea doucement dans le cou de la cousine à Neji , ses cheveux ébènes tombant doucement sur le visage pâle de l'aînée de la branche principale du clan Hyuuga .

Neji était assit à même le sol carrelé de sa petite cuisine , à coté de lui Tenten qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral en lui remémorant de nombreux souvenirs passés avec Lee et Gai-sensei . Esquissant de temps à autres des légers sourires , mais comment avait il pût emmener dans ses soucis sa coéquipière ? Quel égoïste il était .

_ Tenten , excuse moi .

Sa voix d'habitude froide ou impassible était clairement tremblante prouvant la sincérité et le trouble du garçon .

Sans comprendre pourquoi et en un rien de temps il se retrouva encerclé des deux petits bras de son amie brune . Sa main frictionnant le haut de son dos pour le rassurer .

C'était elle qui avait fait le choix de le suivre elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle ne voulait plus le quitter , plus jamais .

_ Ne t'en fais pas Neji , c'était mon choix

Sa voix douce et conciliante réchauffèrent quelques instants le coeur du garçon qui était des plus préoccupé ces temps ci , il la serra doucement contre lui , attendant le moment ou Sasuke repointerait le bout de son nez .

Un cadavre jonchait le sol au pied de la Kunoichi , sachant ce quelle avait à faire , elle se précipita sur l'Uchiwa , le forçant à arrêter le combat , elle le tira par la manche de sa cape alors qu'il s'agrippait fortement à sa taille pour ne pas tressaillir .

La douleur provoqué par les brûlures de charkra le faisaient trembler de tout son être et son sharingan ne l'aidait en rien , continuant de dégrader sa vue petit à petit .

Le forçant à s'asseoir à terre derrière le champ de bataille , elle vint s'accroupir devant le déserteur de Konoha pour se mettre à le soigner .

La fine lueur verte lui faisait du bien , le contact de sa peau froide sur la sienne le rassurait , ses cheveux roses et soyeux lui donnait l'envie de passer sa main entre sa belle chevelure , son visage d'ange l'obsédait au plus haut point , tellement qu'il voulait voir chacune de ses réactions .

Puis elle s'attaqua à ses yeux , elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de le soigner parfaitement au point que sa vue redevienne normal mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle pouvait l'améliorer .

Quand elle pressa les paumes de ses mains sur les yeux de l'homme au sharingan elle sentit un mouvement de recul , surement l'habitude d'être sur ses garde .

Elle lui sourit alors que les cadavres s'empilaient au fur et a mesure que le combat avançait , mais il n'y fit guère attention préférant continuer son opération de soins .

_ Merci

Il avait dit ça de sa voix la plus monotone qu'il soit et pourtant dans ses yeux rouges sang on pouvait deviner toute la gratitude qu'il renvoyait à la jeune femme .

Reprenant son souffle , l'Uchiwa la couvrit d'un regard protecteur avant de repartir à l'assaut du biju Nibi .

Sakura quant à elle se sentit rougir sous les yeux de l'Uchiwa alors qu'elle restait en arrière sous le choix du chef , ce qui était compréhensible , elle devait rester en forme pour pouvoir les soigner dans toutes circonstances .

Puis un cris s'éleva dans les airs les stoppant illico dans leur combat des plus rudes .

Petite note de l'auteur :

Alors alors que dire ,

Alors avec les cours je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ,

C'est pour ça que ce chapitre est assez médiocre et court ,

Et je m'en excuse

Il subira sans doutes des modifications dans les prochains jours

En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même un minimum

Bisous Calyalis .


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant que certains essayés tant bien que mal de capturer Nibi , Sasuke lui , se réveilla en sursaut de sur la jeune Hyüga , toujours profondément endormie .

Il put se remettre à contempler son visage toujours aussi enfantin . Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était parti , toujours ses airs de petit ange .

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte , sa main vagabondait à travers les fins cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés d'Hinata , Elle était vraiment magnifique .

Il l'a vit battre des paupières , elle se réveillait enfin .

Alors qu'il allait pouvoir voir ses magnifiques pupilles nacrées , l'envie de disparaître lui prit soudainement , si il l'emmenait avec lui , elle risquait d'y laisser la vie .

Non , il serait là pour la protéger , quitte à périr pour les beaux yeux de sa belle , car oui , maintenant il en était sûr , elle était celle avec qui il voulait reformer le clan , la plus belle , la plus gentille , tout simplement Hinata .

Quand elle constata la présence du nuke-nin assit sur le bord de son lit elle ne réagit pas , elle se mit plutôt à rougir en sentant la main du jeune Uchiha perdu dans ses longs cheveux sombres , que faisait il là ?

_ Sasuke-kun ? Bégaya t'elle

_ On va y aller , Neji et Tenten doivent nous attendre

Bizarrement sa voix n'était pas froide et impassible comme d'habitude , la , elle était plus douce , plus calme , plus apaisante , elle avait envie de lui faire confiance , mais qui dit que ce ne serait pas un piège pour ensuite attirer Naruto ? Ah mais non , il est mort .

Il retira sa main de ses cheveux pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front , plus affectif lui ? Non . C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de montrer tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à un être qui lui était cher .

_ Tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa de la petite chambre de la jeune Hyuuga , la laissant là , perplexe .

Ils avaient réussit à capturer Nibi et à le sceler en Hidan sous ordres de Pain qu'il eut décidé ainsi .

Ils étaient arrivés depuis un petit moment dans leur nouveau repère , moins glauque que l'ancien , mais toujours aussi sombre .

Des couloirs semblables à ceux de l'autre repère , se croisaient , se prolongeaient , il était impossible de s'y repérer la dedans .

Heureusement qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec Konan , sinon elle se perdrait bien vite dans cet immense souterrain .

_ T'inquiète , tu vas vite t'y faire , dit Konan en souriant

_ J'espère bien , sinon je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou

_ Et encore ça c'est que le début , ajouta Konan en rigolant

Étrangement , Sakura s'entendait bien avec Konan , surement parce qu'elle était plus gentille et moins hypocrite que les filles de Konoha .

Ils avaient beau avoir la réputation de monstre tous , elle ne voyait pas où étaient les criminels sanguinaires décrient dans le bingo book , plutôt de pauvres gens ayant désertés pour défendre leurs convictions .

Quelqu'un entra sans frapper à la porte , Itachi ? Que faisait il là celui la ? Dans la chambre des filles en plus .

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui lança ses chaussures à la figure qu'il esquiva bien évidemment .

_ Qu'es tu fou là ?! On aurait pût être entrain de se déshabiller ! cria Konan apparemment indignée

_ Le repas est près.

Sa voix était redevenu impassible , son regard n'exprimait plus aucuns sentiments ce qui déstabilisa la rose qui se demandait si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal .

Qu'avait elle fait pour ne plus attirer son regard ? Pourquoi ne la dévorait il plus des yeux comme il le faisait il y a quelques heures ?

_ Comment ça elle a rejoint l'Akatsuki de son plein grès ?! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi là ?! Cria la Gondaime

_ Mais madame...

_ Pas de mais madame ! Tuée la avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour eux !

_ Haï Hokage-sama

_ Vous avez une journée , pas plus

L'Hokage visiblement irritée par ce qui ce déroulait sous ses yeux fracassa son bureau avec son poing .

Comment osaient ils faire leur petites manigances sous le nez de l'Hokage ?! Ils vont le payer , fois de Tsunade .

Ils étaient sortit du village sans ce faire remarquer , ils avaient également abandonner leurs bandeaux frontaux .

Mais ce que Neji avait oublié de mentionner à Sasuke , c'est qu'il était suivit, et visiblement il l'avait complètement oublié , alors quand un kunai fonça droit sur l'Uchiwa , il ne fut pas étonné de voir une escouade d'ANBU .

Heureusement pour lui , il évita de justesse l'arme blanche lancé par un anbu .

Deux anbus se jetèrent sur Sasuke , alors que les autres s'attaquèrent à Neji qui fut vite rejoint par sa cousine .

_ Comme au bon vieux temps Sas'ke ?

_ Comme avant .

Sur ces mots , Tenten et Sasuke se mirent dos à dos , parant , évitant , attaquant pour protéger l'autre . Si ils avaient étés dans la même équipe , ils seraient surement devenu les plus forts .

Tenten avait des connaissances en typologie d'armes hors du commun , ainsi que des techniques semblables à celles qu'essayer Sasuke d'apprendre , du coup elle pourrait l'aider , alors que lui essaierais de lui apprendre deux trois jutsus .

Ô oui , ils feraient une équipe hors pair , et en plus avec les deux Hyuuga qui s'ajoutaient ça allait être une tuerie.

_ Punaise mais c'est trop grand , je vais me perdre moi , soupira l'Haruno avant de s'asseoir à table

_ Tant mieux sa nous fera des vacances , rigola l'Hoshigaki

_ Roh tais toi , fallait pas venir me chercher si tu ne voulais pas supporter mes caprices , bouda la rose

_ Je m'y ferais un jour

_ Ou pas , ajoutèrent Konan et Sakura en coeur , yeah !

_ Désespérante , souffla le chef

_ Un problème Chéri ? Demanda Konan avec un regard de tueur

_ Chéri ? renchérit Sakura

_ Ah ouai t'es pas au courant toi , mais ils sont en couple les deux , répondit Kisame

_ Ah chouette , s'exclama la nouvelle tout en souriant , c'est tout mignon , félicitation

_ Dit le à qui que ce soit et je t'égorge ,annonça Pain

_ Pain ! Fais lui quoi que ce soit et c'est moi qui t'égorge ! gronda la compagne du chef

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avaient des couples dans l'Akatsuki ,rajouta l'Haruno

Cette petite discussion , très animé fut coupé par un Uchiwa visiblement pas dans son assiette qui quitta silencieusement la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa chambre .

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur et ce depuis que Pain l'eut griller . Le chef n'était pas aveugle , il avait bien remarqué que la Kunoichi plaisait au nuke-nin , mais il n'en avait rien fait en public , préférant lui en parler seul à seul , entre hommes quoi .

Mais il c'était contenté de répondre par son habituel "Hun" , il était énervé , pas assez discret , et vraiment stupide .

L'amour rend faible , mais était ce vraiment de l'amour ? Car ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient , c'était impossible . A moins qu'il eut un coup de foudre comme l'avait dit le détenteur du rinnegan .

Peut être était ce que de l'attirance physique... Non ce n'était pas ça .

Alors que beaucoup de questions trônait dans son esprit , quelqu'un vint le couper .

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte plusieurs fois avant de finalement abandonner .

C'est la qu'il se leva pour enfin venir ouvrir la porte , la jeunette aux cheveux rose se mit à sourire pour enfin rentrer dans sa chambre sans son autorisation .

Il soupira avant de refermer la porte .

_ Qu'est ce que tu veut ? Demanda t'il froidement

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Rétorqua t'elle alors qu'elle s'amusait avec les bibelots poser sur le chevet de l'Uchiwa

_ Tout va bien , sors d'ici maintenant .

_ Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dis ce qui ne va pas

_ Hun .

_ Si tu es malade je peut te soigner tu sais ,soupira t'elle

_ Je ne suis pas malade .

_ Bipolaire alors ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda l'Uchiwa légèrement vexé

_ Un coup tu es gentil , un coup tu es froid , je m'attend presque à ce que tu me sautes dessus pour me tuer

Tuer , non , faire l'amour sauvagement , pourquoi pas .

Fin du chapitre 8

Alors que dire ?

Oui j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire veuillez m'en excuser ,

Avec les cours et tout j'ai beaucoup de mal ,

Excusez les fautes aussi , je suis vraiment fatiguée ,

Et puis dans le prochain chapitre ,

Un lemon et beaucoup de violence ,

Que demander de plus ?

Bisous Calyalis


	9. Chapter 9

Il la dévisageait ,comme ci elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas comme ci elle avait fait resurgir des souvenirs douloureux .

Surement la seule à pouvoir faire ça .

Face au désarrois qu'exprimait l'Uchiha ,l'Haruno sembla elle s'agiter ,elle avait bien compris ce qui c'était passé et pourtant il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir ,il se contenta juste de s'allonger sur son lit sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme .

_Hé Itachi...

_ C'est rien file maintenant .

Elle ne bougea pas et pourtant il lui avait demandé de s'en aller . Ladite Rose vint juste s'asseoir sur le bord du lit contemplant silencieusement l'agréable visage de l'aîné du clan Uchiha .

Ils formaient une nouvelle équipe ,et avec de l'entrainement ils pourraient facilement devenir l'une des équipes les plus puissantes du monde ninja .

Mais malgré leur puissance incontestée ,les filles qui les accompagnaient étaient blessées .

Tenten avait reçu un Kunai dans le mollet la mettant dans l'incapacité de marcher tandis qu'Hinata s'étaient évanouie suite à un coup sur la nuque qui inquiétait Sasuke .

Ce qui expliquait leur rythme de marche plus rapide que la normale ,ils étaient pressés de rentrer pour qu'elles puissent se rétablir au plus vite même si Tenten leur répétait inlassablement que c'était eux qui allaient finir par s'évanouir et qu'elle se retrouvait dans la merde la plus totale si ça arrivait .

Mais eux et leur fierté étaient invincible et surtout bien décidés à s'occuper d'elles comme il le fallait .

_ Pardon ?! Cria une blonde ,Comment ça ils sont partis ?!

_ Hokage-sama ,voulut la calmer un anbu en piteux état

_ Toi tais toi ! Ragea la Gondaime

_ Sasuke Uchiha était avec eux ,ajouta l'anbu semblant se ficher de la mauvaise humeur de l'Hokage

_ Sasuke...Uchiha...? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Demanda t'elle une légère boule au ventre

_ Bien évidemment je ne peut oublier mon ancien coéquipier ,continua t'il .

_ Des que tu es rétablis prend ton escouade et partez avec Kakashi.

_ Bien ,ajouta l'anbu avant de disparaître

Jamais ils n'auront la paix .

Elle était assise près de la fenêtre ,elle contempler le ciel qui c'était assombrit annonçant une nuit noire .

Elle tourna la tête en direction des brancards ,ils s'étaient tous endormis .

Qu'elle idée de courir jusqu'à épuisement total ?

L'une des quatre personnes, semblait être plus fatigué que les autres,et pourtant c'est elle qui se réveilla la première, laissant la femme qui les avaient soigné dans le désarrois total.

_Sakura-chan ! Cria une brunette.

_ Repose toi idiote tu vas encore t'évanouir .

Alors qu'elle finissait à peine sa phrase, la première Dame de l'Akatsuki entra sans toquer,un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Alors, comment vont ils ? Demanda la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus

_ Sakura...Ne me dit pas que tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki ?... S'inquiéta la brunette qui commencer à bégayer

_ Effectivement Sakura fait partie de l'Akatsuki et comme tu peux le remarquer on ne la maltraite pas.

_ C'est vrai Sakura-chan ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont plus gentils que ce que tu ne le crois.

C'est alors que Kisame se pointa dans la chambre, saluant d'une bise amicale Sakura, il fit simplement un signe de main à Konan.

_Et moi je pue ?! Demanda t'elle légèrement vexée.

_ Non mais j'ai pas envie que mon chef me tue.

_ Mais...Une voix la coupa

_ Mais il a raison de pas vouloir t'embrasser, il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit. Dit le rouquin en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

Hinata émit un léger rire face à cette situation, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir deux des plus grands nuke-nin s'embrasser, et elle voyait encore moins Sakura se laisser bisouiller par un démon.

Kisame vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regarda un a un les corps des jeunes gens allongés sur les lits puis il esquissa un léger sourire morbide.

_ Heureusement qu'on était là, sinon qu'est ce qu'il serait arrivé aux jeunes filles ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la brunette alors que Sakura se contentait juste de frapper le démon sur la tête.

_ Dit pas ça baka tu vas l'effrayer

_ Mais non mais non, rigola Kisame

Intrigué par tout ce brouhahas, l'aîné du clan Uchiha monta à l'étage, il pénétra dans la chambre avec sa tasse de café dans la main.

_ Bonjour 'Tachi, le salua chaleureusement Konan

_ Salut, ajoutèrent Pein et Kisame

_ Hello ! Lui sourit Sakura

_ Tous aux abris ! Sakura a été contaminé par Tobi !Cria t'il avec une fausse mine apeurée tout en se plaquant derrière Itachi.

_ Héé je suis vexée. Soupira Sakura tout en tournant la tête vers l'opposée du groupe alors que deux bras venait de s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Petite note de l'auteur

J'avoue je n'ai pas était sérieuse en laissant tomber longtemps la fic

Mais j'avais perdu mon mot de passe et...(Je sors de excuse bidon comme Kakashi-sensei :o)

Enfin bref, je n'avais plus d'imagination, mais comme vous le voyez le je mis suis remise !

Toute critique fondée est bonne à prendre

Bisous Calyalis 3


End file.
